Sebastian Harrison
Sebastian's Personality Standoff-ish, he seems cold and robotic, never really getting close to anybody, but he's capable of kindness. He only seems cold because he doesn't want to hurt anybody, and the only way to never hurt anyone is to never get close to them. He'll pretend to be preoccupied, and usually won't make eye contact. Sebastian's History Sebastian was a young man living in the Middle Ages, married and expecting a second child when he died of the Black Death sweeping the countryside. Do you believe in Hell, or Heaven? Sebastian was never sure, but something went wrong and the kind young man was...routed the wrong way. Off he went, sent to an inferno of sinners and people refusing to repent, when he had done nothing wrong. He was horrified that he could be sent to such a place but didn't protest as, he was a religious man and believed God guided everything and this was all for a purpose, and suffered for years in the hellfire. But finally, one day, an odd man walked up to Sebastian, laying almost unconscious, bound and burned by the chains of sinners. The man leaned down and whispered in Sebastian's ear, "Sara has died. William has died. Your second child, who Sara named Sebastian after you, died soon after birth. I can take you out of here, and let you see them." By then, Sebastian had given up on God and would do anything to see his family or the sun again. Sara, his wife, had been seventeen when he had died, and they had already been married for a few years, as that was normal of the Middle Ages. His son William had only been about one; how could they both be dead? Little did he know, time didn't seem to pass in Hell and he didn't know that a century or so had passed since his death. "My name is Gorrotoak," the strange man hissed, "and I can help you." Sebastian quickly agreed and with a snap of his fingers the stranger broke his chains. "But in return," the stranger hissed in his hoarse voice, "you'll have to help me." Sebastian agreed. Biggest mistake of his life. Or afterlife. The stranger, Gorrotoak go-row-tow-ack brought Sebastian away to a cave, where he explained that he would bring Sebastian back to the world of the living. Sebastian, lost in his thoughts of getting out of this place of evils and wrongdoers, agreed happily. And the stranger sent Sebastian into a strange sleep; when he woke up, he was solid. Real. Alive. This wasn't the agreement. The man had said he would let Sebastian be with his wife and children, who were dead, meaning he would be sent to Heaven. This wasn't Heaven; it was the 20th century. It was America in 1965, the era of the hippies fighting against the war; just the perfect place for Gorrotoak to spread chaos, hate and pain. But Sebastian wasn't aware of the demon that had just entered his conscience; see, the stranger really was a demon, eons old, going by the name Gorrotoak. He was an embodiment of hatred, and he loved to watch brother turn against brother, comrade stab comrade in the back, and for pain and death and hate to rain like cats and dogs. So Sebastian had no choice but to wander about. But imagine, you were a person in the 1960s, and an eighteen or twenty year old, looking like he stepped straight from the Middle Ages, was walking around. Sebastian was more than five hundred years old, and he thought he was still eighteen. He found the people startling, and it could only be expected. You imagine being thrown seven or eight centuries into the future. He almost had a heart attack from shock more than once. But the most startling was when he turned onto an abandoned street and his head started to hurt like crazy. It felt like his head was a nut, and someone was squeezing it with a nutcracker. Things slowly started to fade. From another's eyes, he was crumpling to the ground, clutching his head and whimpering. Then he opened his eyes, and they were a glowing red. He beamed a devilish grin. Gorrotoak was in control. With Gorro in control, he possessed Sebastian, so he looked basically the same. The only difference were his eyes, his voice, and his personality; his eyes changed from their normal blue to red, his voice was deeper, more rough and raspy yet booming at the same time, and you could tell that something had changed, if Gorro was being careless. (Gorro can make his empression of Sebastian quite realistic.) With Gorro in control, Sebastian seemed more narcisstic, evil, and he broke out into these devilish grins. Gorro stayed in complete control of Sebastian for three hours straight. Fifteen people were found, brutally killed the next day. For the last five, Gorro awoke Sebastian enough so that all he could do was watch. Sebastian screamed and tugged against his chains almost as if he was the one being killed. Sebastian was a kindred soul; he couldn't stand to see this. Which just made Gorro kill more. Sebastian struggled like this for the rest of the century, falling into these horrifying, unpredictable lapses in which he lost control of his body. Multiple times, he tried to kill himself, to escape the torment of being possessed by a homicidal demon, but it always failed; and he never aged. He was immortal. So he had to stay low of the government, because they would document him and one day they would see this man in the US has lived for eight decades and looks like he's eighteen, and that wouldn't fit at all. But fate and Gorro wouldn't let him go that easy. Sebastian met a woman, Julia Meyers, in 1990 and he fell in love with her. He couldn't help it; he stayed where he was (Chicago) to be with Julia, and after a while she confessed that she loved him back. Sebastian actually forgot about Gorro and, Gorro, just to lure him into a false sense of safety, didn't possess him. Then Julia and Sebastian were engaged. Gorro had the perfect plan... Sebastian, before proposing to her, told her that he wasn't normal: he had lived to decades longer than he should have and never aged, and that a demon could technically possess him at any time. But Julia, so in love with him and unable to comprehend the horrifying dangers as a mortal, said they could make it through anything and they were engaged. The marriage was a perfect day in May, and everything went perfectly fine. But it was that night, when Sebastian carried his new wife over the threshold, that it started to go wrong. He had just set a giggling Julia on the bed and was playing with the hem of her dress when he lost control. He stopped and shut his eyes tight, and Sebastian felt himself black out, while Gorro was taking over. "Are you okay?" Julia asked, her voice dripping with sweetness. Sebastian awoke in his mind, chained mentally and watching the world like a movie. And he could see what Gorro was doing. Gorro opened his eyes, and they glowed red. He grinned and hissed, "Yes, I'm fine. Better than ever, my dear." Julia looked confused. "You sound different, love. What happened?" "Nothing," Gorro responded. "Something happened," she persisted. "It was nothing," he growled. Sebastian was horrified. Not so soon. He screamed, louder than he ever had before, and protested and struggled harder and harder. Gorro even hesitated once or twice. But that was it. By midnight, Sebastian screamed along with his love, watching Gorro tear a long claw down her and rip her inside out. Julia Meyers was dead by one in the morning. Sebastian was never the same afterwards. He was even more closed off and he swore never to feel anything for another creature ever again. He stayed alone, Gorro possessing him just to stretch his legs and kill a few every so often. Of the last decade he's traveled around the areas near the Haven, and that's how he heard talk of this place. He just needs a place to stay...he might not stay here for long. Or this place might not stand too long after he joins the clan... Sebastian's Appearance Sebastian has dark brown hair and blue eyes, normally. He looks kind of dark, haunted, and he doesn't age. Sebastian's Powers He is a mortal and techically doesn't have any powers. But, when Gorro possess him, he grows grotesque and uses anything as a weapon. Gorrotoak's Personality Hate-filled and homocidal, Gorrortoak only wishes to see the pain of others, emotional and physical. He despises and loathes all, and cares nothing for anyone. He particularly enjoys seeing Sebastian's pain, and if he realizes Sebastian feels something for any being that has some edge of warmth to it he'll try his hardest to kill them, slowly and painfully while Sebastian can only watch helplessly. He'll take over Sebastian while he's talking to someone and scare them just for fun. This has been happening more and more often. Gorrotoak's History Gorrotoak is a demon, an embodiment of hate. You don't want to know the rest. He has possessed several people over the milleniums, and he's been using Sebastian for quite a while now. Gorrotoak's Appearance Gorrotoak, when possessing Sebastian in the way he normally does, has the same height, weight, hair color, etc. But his eyes are a glowing red, and his voice is more raspy and rough, yet seems booming at the same time. If he's shifting Sebastian's form, which is quite difficult and incredibly hard to maintain for long, he can take any shape or form, but will most often take the form of a seven foot tall being, his skin the same red as his eyes, with horns and a tail, a pitchfork in his hand; the devil. But it is very hard to maintain. Gorrotoak's Powers *Demons can tag souls for Hell *Demons can fire-walk (teleport when in fire) *Demons are resistant to fire *Gorro can shift his appearance in Hell, but it's incredibly hard when he's possessing Sebastian *Demons can control the demon-fire